


Light

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode s03e11 Shadows, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little follow up to 'Shadows'. Bruce does some thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 10-19-09 this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Bruce eased back with a sigh, able to relax for the first time since Johnny had had the vision by the lake.

The day had two redeeming qualities.

The first was, although he never wanted Johnny to flip out like he had in the visions, it still gave him a warm feeling to know he was that important to Johnny.

The second thing had been in Walt's office when Johnny had finally Seen the victim and **looked** at Bruce.

His first thought hadn't been _'crap, I'm going to die'_ , but _'a surgeon never operates on someone in his own family'_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
